


Minimum Rights

by Glober



Series: Minimum Rights [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: Or the one where Adrien is not happy with the new rule





	Minimum Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters
> 
> I think it's funny, hope you do too. Check my Tumblr GLOBERJK and please leave comments.

It was unbelievable. 

Really, it was. What were the odds? His father coming to his bedroom in the middle of the night to check up on him as Adrien was just about to come back through the window? There certainly it’s a first for everything.

So of course he had been trying to get to his son after the nasty akuma attack and of course he had found the door locked. 

It had taken Adrien what? Five seconds to de-transform and rush to answer the door, but to the mighty elder Agreste it must have felt like hours or something, because that’s when the absurd no locking rule was declared.

It was outrageous. He was a seventeen year old boy, in desperate need of his privacy (to sneak out and fight Akumas, of course) and zero privileges for it. 

And of course, his father had assume the worst and hadn’t have the courtesy to be quiet about it. Heck, it was how all the staff had heard him being schooled for, how to say it delicately? Playing with him self. 

Ok, it was a rather fair assumption given the state of undress and agitation he was found in, but still, a little discretion father please. It’s not like he could come clean and admit to having to run and fight an akuma mid changing his clothes. Besides, he was wearing his boxer briefs and a sleeveless under shirt, it’s not like he was naked naked.

“I want this door unlocked Adrien, at all times. You may still close it, but it must remain unlocked” Gabriel Agreste said with a serious straight face, hands behind his back and lifting an eyebrow.

“You can’t be serious father, please. How about when I need to change and stuff?” The young blonde ask pleading.

“You can use your bathroom for changing and ‘stuff’ son, or for any other occasional need for alone time” An uncomfortable emphasis on the last part.

Adrien soon decided that enough was enough. If father can’t respect the sacred privacy of a growing young man, then let the games begin.

The day that the Gabriel’s 'no locking rule’ was announced was the day that the Adrien’s 'not even closing the door’ rebellion had started.

....

“And you just walk around your house naked to piss off your pops?” Nino ask astonished and then with a subtle bow added “Dude, my respects”

Eavesdropping, poor Marinette almost fainted at that. She was debating between picturing the bare body of her crush for the last few years or being angry that the women who worked in the mansion got to actually see him in all of his gorgeous glory.

“What? Noooooo, of course not. I’m not an exhibitionist. So far I just walk around my room in my underwear as much as I can without closing the door and I know it drives my father and Natalie Crazy” 

To Alya’s amusement, her best friend did almost fall right of her chair at the sound of his voice saying the word 'underwear’. The less nakedness, the more effective reaction apparently. 

“I started with higher volume in my devices,” Adrien continued “Playing anoying video games at odd hours, messing my room and moving furniture at inconvenient times. After a couple of weeks it started working so I decided to move to something more aggressive to speed up the process” He sounded so proud.

“You should see their faces Nino. I know that Natalie is already taking action to convince him. She is very uncomfortable when she has to come and give me my schedule” He said laughing “ And although my father is mostly worry that the staff will start talking pictures to sell the tabloids, his expressions are priceless”

Nino frowned at that “And you ain’t afraid of the same thing?” He asked leaning closer and whispering now that he noticed the girls listening to the their conversation.

“No, I really don’t care” He stated carefree. 

“See, I’m never exposed enough to be embarrassed and I’m pretty proud of my appearance, thank you very much” Adrien even had the audacity to turn around and wink at the girls making Alya laugh and Marinette blush hard, face and neck darker than Nath’s hair.

“Remember that for modeling I need to change in front of a lot of people so I don’t mind. I seriously don’t even get why my father finds it so anoying when it’s one of the maids and so normal when it’s a designer or a member or the crew helping me get dress for a shoot”

Now he was talking to the three friends as if Alya and Marinette had been part of the conversation from the beginning. “My main worry this days it’s having enough clean boxer briefs” 

“briefs? Right” Marinette shrieks and then clears her throat. 

“Clean and proper Jajajaj it’s not like you wear a thong, which looks great but gets uncomfortable some times and depending on the material can be so revealing, not that anyone sees them on or anything and yeah” What was she saying and why wasn’t Alya stopping her? 

Did she just admitted to the boys that she wears thongs? Ohh my God, given their fluster expressions and the quick movement of their eyes they are probably triying to figure out if she’s wearing one right now. Which she is.

Can someone open the window? She needs some air, or to jump.

“So, what’s your next move” Alya tries to change the subject from her bff’s undies with some success, now that they have been included in the discussion.

“I’m considering getting a girl up there and going at it” He says unperturbed. Marinette chokes, Alya holds her breath and Nino hi fives “Dudeeee”.

“I’m kidding, you should see your faces. I just know father's had enough and is ready to succumb” Adrien laughs placing his hand on Marinette’s shoulder and he winks at her again “Soon, I hope”

The Truth is that every time he has to leave to fight an akuma after already getting home he worries that he’s gonna get caught. They still don’t come to his room without permission, but there’s a limit to the amount of sleep he can fake with a pillow dummy. 

If he dares to be even more honest, he’s actually missing the possibility of walking naked around his room after a shower. There’s something appealing about drying with the wind.

The bell rings bringing him back from his train of thought, signaling the beginning of the school day. 

The morning passes uneventfully and the last bell rings announcing the lunch break. He was scheduled to go eat at home because apparently his father was joining him, which was rare.

“Adrien, it has come to my attention that you have change your attitude in response to the unlocked door instruction” His father begins without a warning after the first course.

“I’m a reasonable man. Even with your defiance of the last few weeks I’m perfectly capable of admitting when I’m wrong” His tone calm, not letting out any emotion.

“I was mistaken, so you may get your lock privileges back. But I must insist that you maintain a proper image at all times. Don’t forget you are an Agreste and the face of our brand”

“Thank you Father, I promise I’ll be on my best behavior” He said solemnly, hiding the excitement of winning this one. 

They finished the rest of the meal in complete silence after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters
> 
> I think it's funny, hope you do too. Check my Tumblr GLOBERJK and please leave comments.


End file.
